Booray the Olympian
by Smarty 94
Summary: When John Booray makes another live streamed video and makes another snide remark about hedgehog's; Sonic decides that it's time for round two against the celebrity. Meanwhile; Catfish Booray sets his sights on Mr. Mxyzptlk.
1. John Booray's New Video

In Sonic's room; Lynn Jr was on a laptop watching a live streamed video with John Booray who was wearing a red and white stripped shirt and blue shorts with white stars on them in some type of olympic games feild talking.

"Hello, I'm John Booray, and instead of showing you some outdoor survival skills, I'm going to show you how to be an olympic athlete in the Olympic games, now I know the next games aren't for another two years, but I'm training for it anyways since you have to be in tip top condition." said John.

Lynn Jr smiled.

"This'll be good." said Lynn.

Duncan entered the room and sat down with some cheese flavored Bugles.

"Alright, time to see what John's doing." said Duncan.

The two saw Sonic in the background which John didn't notice.

Duncan became shocked.

"Is that Sonic?" said Duncan.

Lynn nodded.

"Yeah, what's he doing there?" said Lynn.

Sonic held up a sign that said 'Joh Booray smells like dead pelicans'.

"Nevermind, I don't need to know." said Lynn.

"Now as you may already know, the 2020 olympic games will take place in Tokyo, Japan, quite a fascinating place if you ask me since it doesn't have any of those filthy pesky hedgehogs around." said John.

A record scratching sound was heard and Sonic became shocked before dropping the sign.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

"I'm going to enjoy the Olympics." said John.

Sonic then became mad.

"What?" said Sonic.

He saw an olympic games hammer and picked it up before spinning around very fast.

"Now I'll show you the ropes of the many games in the olympics and tell you about the rules and how to win those events." said John.

Sonic stopped spinning and tossed the hammer which then hit John on the back of the head, making the man scream and fall on the ground.

The hedgehog chuckled before walking over to the camera.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog here, today on Hedgehog Vs Celebrities, I'll be bullying John Booray once again with Olympic Games related pranks." said Sonic.

He rubbed his darkspine ring and turned into Darkspine Sonic.

"I declare this video open." said Sonic.

He fired a fireball which then lit a fireplace up.

Sonic then turned to normal before running off.

John regained consiousness and stood up groaning.

"Oh, my head." said John, "Maybe I should eat one of my protien bars or drink some Gatorade I brought with me in my cooler to feel better."

He turned around to see a cooler was on fire and became shocked.

"MY PROTIEN BARS AND GATORADE!" yelled John.

He became mad.

"Who would do such a thing? Whoever it was, I'll get that person if it's the last thing I do." said John.

Later; he was standing next to a long jump area.

"Alright, now first off we're going to talk about the long jump, the way this game works is that you get a running start and as soon as you reach the white line, you leap forward as far as possible. But if you step over the line before jumping, it'll be considered a fowl." said John, "Luckily the long jump has tons of sand to measure how far you went."

He started stretching, but failed to notice Sonic who was in a biohazard suit removing the sand and replacing it with poison ivy before covering it up with tons of sand.

Sonic snuck away as John stopped stretching.

"Now to jump." said John.

He ran and leaped forward before landing on the sand and looking at his distance.

"About nine meters, very nice." said John.

He then started scratching himself.

"In fact for some reason, I'm itchy from leaping so far." said John.

He then looked around.

"Weird, I don't see anything." said John.

He kicked the sand away and looked down before becoming shocked.

"POISON IVY!" yelled John.

He ran off screaming.

Later; John was at an archery range and looking at his camera and holding an archery bow.

"After many minutes of rubbing tons of poison ivy off of myself, it's time for archery." said John, "The object of this game is to hit the bullseye with arrows."

He pointed to a pack full of arrows.

"You'll need the most pointiest arrows you can find to hit the targets so they'll stick." said John.

He stuck a finger in his mouth before holding the finger up to the air, failing to notice Sonic out of the biohazard suit replacing the arrows with Cupid's arrows.

The hedgehog then placed a fan on the ground before aiming it upwards and walking off.

"Now you'll want to take the wind into concideration, cause it can affect which spot on the target you'll hit." said John.

He grabbed one of the arrows and aimed at the target.

Sonic who was behind the bleachers turned on the fan just as John fired the arrow.

The arrow then hit an eagle which then saw John.

Heart's appeared in the eagle's eyes and it flew to John before kissing him.

"OH GOD, PLEASE HELP!" yelled John.

Duncan and Lynn who were still watching the video were laughing at John's misfortune.

"I'm loving this already." said Duncan.

"Me to, even if it was only to see John teach me about the games in the olympics. I wonder if there are people who will pay to see this type of stuff." said Lynn.

Duncan did some thinking.

Later; he was at a drive thru theater booth selling tickets.

"Sonic the Hedgehog Vs John Booray round 2, get your tickets right here and place your bets to see who will win." said Duncan.

Then Jaime who was in a black leather jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and shoes similar to Tails' shoes and Courtney Whitmore appeared in Jaime's jeep.

"Hmm, another Hedgehog Vs Celebrities live streamed video event?" said Jaime.

"Yes sir, and I'm accepting bets to see who will win." said Duncan.

Courtney scoffed.

"As if, ain't no way we're going to be making any bets." said Courtney.

"Yeah." Jaime said before he and Courtney pulled out five hundred dollars each, "Five hundred each on Sonic."

Duncan smirked.

Back with Booray he was madder then a bull.

"Ok maybe I'll try bull fighting next." He said.

He turned in shock.

"Wait, bull fighting isn't an olympic even? Aw screw it, I already planned this whole episode." said John.

Later; he was in a bull ring with a red cape in his hands.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you about bull fighting. In this competition, you have to keep the bull distracted with a red cape and eventually get it tired out and then go in for the kill. This event is celebrated in Spain during the running of the bulls." said John, "Now luckily I brought a very kind bull by the name of Ferdinand to be the bull I fight, and I won't kill it due to complaints from Peta."

He held his cape up and turned to a crate.

"Toro, toro." said John.

The crate broke apart, and a brown furred bull was in the crate before charging at John.

The man became shocked.

"Hey, that's not the bull I brought over." said John.

Sonic who was next to a crate opened it up and a black bull named Ferdinand walked out.

"Run, be free." said Sonic.

The Bull smiled and ran off.

Back in the bull ring; the brown bull was pulverizing John non stop.

"OH GOD, THIS IS VERY PAINFUL!" yelled John.

Everyone at the drive thru theater was laughing.

"Loving this whole event, worth the money wager." said Ray.

Janna nodded.

With Sonic; he was starting to have second opinions.

"Has my madness caused this guy physical harm?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking before smiling.

"Totally worth it." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"This is going to be fun. Game on." said Sonic.


	2. Catfish in the Fifth Dimension

In a coffee shop in the fifth dimension; a coffee worker had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I've got a large non fat foamed mocha with soy for Klyplitsam." the man said.

Then Mxyzptlk appeared angrily.

"THAT'S KLTPZYXM!" yelled the imp.

He then smiled.

"Good thing that never works in this dimension." said Mxy.

He then laughed.

"It'll never work in this dimension." said Mxy.

He then smiled and drank his drink.

"GOD, I LOVE BEING HERE WHEN NEED BE!" yelled Mxyzptlk.

In the real dimension; a bear was stuck to a trap and trying to get out.

Then Catfish appeared aiming a gun at the bear.

"That's right you pesky bear come to my trap." He said.

The bear gulped.

Later; Catfish placed the pelt of the bear in his truck before chuckling.

"I'M EATING BEAR MEAT TONIGHT!" He shouted.

He then saw some type of scissors and picked them up in confusion.

"What are these?" said Catfish.

He snipped the scissors and a tiny portal opened up.

The man became confused.

"Hmm." said Catfish.

He closed the portal before cutting a bigger portal open.

"Nice." said Catfish.

He then smirked.

"Time to go hunting again." said Catfish.

He walked through the portal before it closed up.


	3. Olympic Pranks

Back at the olympic stadium; Booray was next to a pole vault area and looking at his camera.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you about pole vaulting. The key to this is to leap over a beam using a pole. I've got the beam set up to about 25 feet in the air, now let's get the pole." said John.

He walked off.

Sonic who had a broken pole in his hands pulled out a bottle of 'Temporary Glue' on the broken pole before reattaching the halves together.

"Good thing this pole will break in half as soon as it's bent." said Sonic.

He set the pole down before walking off.

John grabbed the pole and walked back to the pole vault.

"Alright, now I'm going to make a running start and try and go fast enough to be able to vault over the beam. You'll want to make the end of the pole hit at just the right spot and time in order to make the leap." said John.

He ran forward and stuck the pole in the tiny pit before the pole started bending and lifting him up in the air.

But then the pole broke in half, sending John crashing to the ground and groaning.

Later; John had another pole which was fixed.

"So that pole was defective, good thing I had a backup pole." said John.

He ran forward again and stuck the pole in the tiny pit and the pole started bending and lifted John in the air.

"Here we go." said John, "Nothing crazy will happen."

Sonic who was sitting in a commenting booth was holding a remote with up and down arrows on it and looked at it.

"What does this thing do?" said Sonic.

He pushed the up arrow and the beam went up and hit John in the balls.

"SON OF A BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" shouted John.

He continued cursing as tons of bleeping sounds were heard.

Everyone at the drive thru theater was confused.

"Isn't this being live streamed?" said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"Yeah it is." said Kai.

"Then how is it that John has his foul mouth bleeped? That doesn't even make any sense." said Ben.

Kai is confused by that as well.

"Good question." said Kai.

John was flying in the air due to the beam hitting him very hard before he started falling to the ground.

Sonic who was on the ground looked up at the falling John before pulling his phone out and doing some math on the calculator app.

He nodded before making an X on the ground with his feet.

"Should be right." said Sonic.

He ran off and pushed a pool full of water over the X before walking off.

He then snickered.

"This'll be great, and I'll be in the splash zone." said Sonic.

John fell into the pool and the water splashed out of the pool, but instead of on Sonic, it splashed on a squirrel.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh come on." said Sonic.

Later; John was on the running part of the feild.

"Okay, now we're going to tackle hurdles. You run a few meters to the finish line all while leaping over beams. It's very simple." said John.

He got down and ready to run.

Sonic placed some chains attatched to a metal ball on John's ankle before running off.

"BEGIN!" yelled John.

He tried to run, but was moving very slowly due to being chained to a metal ball.

"Whoo, running is harder then I thought." said John.

Fifteen minutes later; he appeared at the finish line panting from exhaustian before colapsing on the ground.

"Smoke if you've got em." John said before passing out.

Sonic who was sitting in the bleachers with his bubble blowing pipe out chuckled before blowing out some bubbles.

"Too easy." He said.

Later; John now in a pair of black swim shorts was on top of a diving board over a huge swimming pool.

"Now I'll teach you about diving. In this game, you'll jump off a platform and go down to the water while doing some very impressive front flip related tricks, and as soon as you reach the bottom, you'll want to hit the water hand first straight down." said John.

He jumped down and started spinning.

Little did he know was that Sonic had a device and a pipe in the pool and was currently draining the water out of the pool.

He then pushed the off button on the device.

"That should be good enough." said Sonic.

John then continued falling and eventually landed on the ground very hard.

The man screamed in pain.

"HOLY SBLEEP, MY MOTHER FBLEEPING BONES, OH BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER FBLEEPER!" John yelled.

Everyone at the drive thru theater laughed as John continued cursing.

"So much potty mouth." said Lori.

Sonic was looking at the controls to the device and pulled the lever to reverse before the water was spat out into the pool.

Later; John was in some type of exoskeleton like robotic suit and on top of the diving board again.

"Alright, now this time I'll go down the board and hopefully the water wont disappear this time." said John.

He jumped down the board and started going down to the water, only to see three shark fins sticking out, shocking him.

"OH BLEEP!" yelled John.

He started moving in place in midair before running off.

The fins went over to a ladder and climbed out, revealing that they were actually Huey, Dewey, and Louie wearing fake sharkfins on their heads.

The three then approached Sonic who was counting some hundred dollar bills.

"Good job you three." said Sonic.

He gave each of the triplets five hundred dollars.

Later; John was at a hammer throw area.

"Alright, now we're hammer trowing, in this competition, much like javelin throw, you have to throw something a great distance, but in this case you have to spin around very fast before tossing the hammer." said John.

He picked up an olympic hammer and started spinning around.

However the hammer fell out of his hand and hits his nuts.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, HOW DID THAT BACKFIRE MISERABLY!?" John yelled in a high pitched voice.

Sonic who was in the bleachers had a plate of shrimp and a bowl of melted butter in his hands chuckled.

"How indeed." said Sonic.

He dipped a shrimp in the butter before eating it.

"Mmm, this guy should try the seafood buffet that's outside the building. It's free, tastes better when it's free." said Sonic.


	4. Failed Capture Attempts

Back in the fifth dimension; Mxyzptlk was in his home watching Black Lightning.

The imp laughed.

"It's very ironic that I'm considered a supervillain yet I'm watching a superhero based TV show." said Mxyzptlk.

He then laughed again.

"Still it's a good show. I should also see that Black Panther Movie." He said, "If I wasn't idiotically adopted by that scottishman and purposly said my name backwards, I wouldn't be here. Now I need to get a bootlegged copy of that film."

He looked at the TV and smiled.

"Oh yeah, very interesting stuff." said Mxyzptlk.

Unknown to him someone was watching him, and that someone was Catfish Booray with a pair of binoculars.

The cajun trapper chuckled.

"This should be interesting to capture." said Catfish.

He pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it at Mxy.

But as soon as he pulled the trigger, a net came out of the gun and covered him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

The man groaned.

"This is stupid." said Catfish.

He grumbled.

"Make an odd discovery and tons of odd stuff happens." said Catfish.

Later; Mxyzptlk was at a gym running on a tredmill.

Mxy smiled.

"A good body is always a healthy body." said Mxyzptlk.

Catfish was currently burrowing his way underground underneath Mxy and started burrowing out underneath the imp.

But the magical being placed a lit stick of dynamite on the ground before resuming running.

A hole then appeared under the TNT before it fell down and Catfish saw it before screaming.

The bomb exploded, covering Catfish in soot.

"Shoot." He said and turned to ashes.

Later; Catfish had tons of bear traps set up in the gym around Mxy's tredmill.

He chuckled.

"Once one trap goes off, everyone of them will." said Catfish.

The Tredmil stopped and Mxy flew away shocking Catfish.

"What the?" said Catfish.

He became mad and ran over to the imp, but stepped on one of his traps, setting it and his other traps off on him.

He screamed in pain.

Later; Catfish was looking at himself in a mirror in a bathroom and removing the traps.

"Ooh, ooh that's very painful." said Catfish.

He removed another trap from himself.

"It'll take more then some neosporin to fix this." said Catfish.

Later; he placed a tranq dart in a sniper rifle and aimed the gun at the imp who was now doing pull ups.

"Easy hit." said Catfish.

He pulled the trigger and the dart flew to Mxyzptlk.

The dart hits the Imp.

Mxyzptlk noticed the dart and pulled it out.

He laughed.

"Good thing these darts from Earth have no affect on anyone with god like powers." said Mxyzptlk.

He tossed the dart and it hit Catfish in the neck, knocking the cajun trapper out.

Later; Catfish woke up from his tranqulizer induced nap and yawned.

"Is it morning already?" said Catfish.

He then felt a tap and sees an Imp with a golden squirrel.

"Wanna Buy a squirrl?" He asked.

Catfish became mad.

"NO, THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE!" yelled Catfish.

The imp became shocked.

"SHEESH, THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Catfish.

The Imp gulped and started to crawl away but Catfish grabbed him.

"LEAVE THESE POOR SQUIRRLS ALONE YOU CREEP!" Booray shouted.

The imp disappeared.

Catfish shivered.

"Whoo, that scared me a bit too." said Catfish.

He then laughed.


	5. Booray Discoveres Sonic

Inside a gymnasium; John was standing on a trampoline and looking at his camera.

"Alright, we're inside this gymnasium so that I can show you the gymnastic related events in the olympics, first off, trampoline jumping. In this event, you'll be jumping up in the air very high and doing some impressive spinning tricks." said John.

He started jumping on the trampoline.

"It's easy and good to do." He said.

He resumed jumping and did some very sweet and sick spinning tricks.

But then Sonic dragged the trampoline away and replaced it with a shark tank full of chocolate pudding.

The man saw the pudding and became shocked.

"CHOCOLATE PUDDING?! I HATE CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" yelled John.

He landed in the pudding and Sonic turned to the camera.

"What to know a secret? This isn't pudding." said Sonic.

Everyone at the drive thru started laughing.

"John fell into some crap, that's very funny." said Jaime.

"Oh yeah." said Courtney.

Globox who was eating laughed as well.

Courtney saw this and tried to grab a pretzel but the toad stabbed her hand with a fork.

"My pretzel." said Globox.

Later; John was now next to some parallel bars.

"Okay then, after hours in the shower removing what turned out to be fecal matter, I'm going to do some tricks on the parallel bars. You just need to be very athletic which luckily I am." said John.

He then grabbed hold of the bars and started moving his legs around them very fast.

Sonic held a slingshot towards John and fired a rock at his balls.

"AHHHHHHH SON OF A BEEEEEEEEEP!" He shouted "WHO KEEPS DOING THIS MAN MAYBE ITS THE SPIRIT OF MY DEAD MOTHER GETTING REVENGE ON ME AFTER I HIRED SOMEONE TO KILL HER!

Sonic heard everything.

"Hmm, interesting." said Sonic.

He pulled out a notepad and started writing stuff down.

John is very mad.

"I always hated my mother infact all Women in general. All they are good for is cooking and cleaning. I wished we were back in the time where women have no rights and can't vote." saod John. "Women should never have any rights to begin wish."

Sonic continued writing stuff down while nodding.

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, mmm hmm." Sonic hummed.

"I probably shouldn't have told the guy to push her overweight beep in the water just to get a baked Alaska." said John.

Sonic finished writing stuff.

"That should do it." said Sonic.

John then looked around.

"YO ASIAN AND AFRICAN AMERICAN BRAT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted

Just then an Asian boy and a African American Boy came and they gulped.

"Yes sir?" They Asked.

"You Asian Brat get me my roasted Hedgehog dinner ready and you African brat go get me Sake{ Drink}." He ordered. "I anint paying you two to just stand around."

"You never pay us." saod the Asian boy

"What about the law?" Asked the African American Boy.

John slapped them and kicked them.

"WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID CHILD LABOR LAWS I HAVE A BUNCH OF KIDS WORKING FOR ME BECAUSE KIDS ARE STUPID AND I STOLE THEM AS BABIES TO WORK FOR ME!" He shouted

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow, better get to work fast." said Sonic.

He pull out a microphone and set it to heavenly voice.

"John Booray." said Sonic.

John heard the voice and became shocked.

"Mom?" said John.

"That's right John, you killed me for being a good mother. Now I shall punish you by doing the one thing that scares you." said Sonic.

"What?" said John.

Sonic then got inside some type of Barney the Dinosaur exoskeleton suit before turning the microphone off and walking in the area.

"Take on the form of Barney the Dinosaur and sing the ending song." said Sonic.

John became more shocked.

"OH GOD, PLEASE NO!" yelled John.

Sonic then hugged John.

"I love you, you love me." Sonic sang.

Everyone at the drive thru was laughing their asses off.

"Is it weird that I'm actually enjoying and hating this at the same time?" Randy.

Theresa laughed.

"Nope." said Theresa.

Sonic continued to sing the I Love You song, but the exoskeleton started falling apart.

John noticed it as the entire thing fell apart, revealing Sonic who was still singing.

The man became mad.

Sonic saw John then looked at himself before he stopped singing.

"Uh oh." said Sonic.

"I remember you, you're the guy who ruined my chances of getting a Youtubie Award." said John.

"It wasn't yours to begin with." said Sonic.

John then pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Sonic's head.

"You'll regreat messing with me." said John.

But Sonic ran off, leaving a cloud shaped like him and John still floating in the air before falling on the ground.

The cloud then disappeared.

John stood up angrily.

"Letting him live is to good. I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled John.

Just then the kids came back.

"Here are your stuff sir." They saod

John glared at them and shot them and killed them.


	6. Catfish Gives Up

Back in the fifth dimension; Mxyzptlk was sitting in a movie theater watching the Beetlejuice movie.

"Eh, the cartoon was better." said Mxy.

Little did he know was that Catfish was disguised as an usher.

"If this doesn't work I'll eat my clothes, put butter on me and scream I'm a muffin." He said.

He then approached Mxy.

"Excuse me sir, but you seem to have broken tons of rules in this theater already." said Catfish.

But the imp zapped the cajun trapper, turning him into a muffin with butter on himself, and without any clothes on.

Catfish looked at himself.

"Wha-GODDAMMIT!" yelled Catfish.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone in the theater said.

Later; Catfish who was back to normal placed a box of pizza outside the theater before walking away.

Mxy walked out of the theater and saw the box before opening it.

"Ooh, anchovies pizza." said Mxyzptlk.

He picked up one slice and ate it.

Catfish then pushed a bear trap attatched to a building close to the imp's foot.

The man chuckled.

But the imp walked off with the rest of the pizza.

Catfish raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem right." said Catfish.

He approached the trap and lightly touched it.

The trap then closed up on his arm, shocking him.

The cajun trapper screamed very loudly that tons of windows broke.

Later; Mxyzptlk was at the same coffee shop he was at.

"Good thing my apartment is upstairs to this place." He said.

Catfish was on top of another building and saw a very long and elaborate trap he had set up.

It involved a bowling ball, some pipes, a seesaw with an axe, a coffee pot full of coffee next to a coffee cup, and a cage.

The cajun trapper chuckled.

"I hope this works." He said.

He then felt a tap and catfish saw another Imp.

"Wanna Buy a cat?" He asked.

Catfish became mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Catfish, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The imp became shocked and flew off.

"THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE! GO GET SOME COFFEE WITH SOME CREAMER!" yelled Catfish.

He pushed the bowling ball down a pipe as Mxyzptlk came out of the shop.

The ball then hit the seesaw with the axe on it before cutting a rope, causing the coffee pot to tip over to the cage.

"Yes, yes, yes, my trap is working properly." said Catfish.

But the cage wound up imprisoning him instead.

The cajun trapper groaned before pulling out a white flag and waving it.

"I surrender." He said.


	7. Olympic Battle

In the stadium; there were two castles across from each other.

One of them had John Booray's face on it while the other had a Sonic the Hedgehog logo on it.

John in his own castle looked at his camera.

"Alright, now we'll talk about going to an all out war with that pesky hedgehog, and I won't show any mercy." said John.

He pulled a lever and tons of bows fired arrows at Sonic's Castle.

The arrows wound up missing Sonic.

The hedgehog sighed.

"That's a relief." said Sonic.

But he saw one of the arrows hit a plate full of chili dogs and became shocked.

"NOT MY CHILI DOGS!" yelled Sonic, "WHY-HY-HY-HY!"

Sonic looked out of his castle and became mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Sonic.

John chuckled and looked out his castle.

"Do your worse." said John.

He was then hit by something and turned to his camera, revealing his face was burned up.

"Asshole hedgehog." He said.

He pulled some levers and tons of red clay disks flew over to the other castle.

Sonic saw the disks and destroyed them with tons of martial arts moves.

"Man this is as crazy as getting the Gorillaz with a Z mixed up with Gorillas with an S for a band." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Next to a stage; an angry man was talking on an ear piece.

"No, the band should be performing right now, Gorillaz with a Z." said the Man.

Bugs who was next to the guy became confused.

"So who's performing now?" said Bugs.

"Gorillas with an S." said the man.

Sure enough; literal gorillas were on a stage rocking out and trashing the stage.

"Huh." said Bugs.

"Their manager was bananas." said the man.

"Well they are monkeys." said Bugs.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic fired a skeet gun at the other castle, but kept on missing John.

The hedgehog saw a fencing sword and picked it up.

"Well, might as well have John do a segment on fencing, see how that goes." said Sonic.

He walked out of his castle.

"BOORAY, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FENCING COMPETITION!" yelled Sonic.

John walked out of his castle with a fencing sword.

"You fool, I was fencing champion in my high school for four years." said John.

"YEAH ROGHT AND I BET YOU HAD SEX WITH THE MATH TEACHER!" shouted Sonic.

"She was hot." said John.

The two started clashing fencing swords with each other.

John then twisted his sword with Sonic's before flicking it out of the way.

"Ha ha." said John.

Sonic then made his own Excalibur appear before turning into Excalibur Sonic.

"Ha ha." said Sonic.

John's sword then went droopy.

"Asshole." He said. "Your pathetic after that new mother I killed after she gave birth to two girls which I killed."

Sonic is shocked

"You're nuts." said Sonic.

"Nuts? I'll show you nuts." said John.

He pulled out a device with some buttons on it.

"I'M CALLING IN A BOMB THREAT TO THIS PLACE!" yelled John.

But a gunshot was heard and the device was knocked out of John's hands.

The man became shocked and looked around to see tons of cops surrounding him with guns aimed at him.

"Freeze, you're under arrest for so many crimes against children." said Officer Strong, "Also for attempt to murder a celebrity, and calling in a bomb threat on an Olympic stadium."

"Yeah, don't even try anything." said her partner.

John groaned before putting his hands up.

Strong approached the man before placing handcuffs on his wrists.

"You'll be in jail for a long long time." said Strong.

She dragged John away as Sonic approached her partner.

"Did you just get here?" said Sonic.

"No, we've been here for a while now gambling to see who would win. It was obvious you would win and we decided to show ourselves when John decided to call in a bomb threat." said Strong's partner.

Everyone at the drive thru became shocked.

"Worst cops ever." said Duncan.


	8. The Booray Trial

In a courtroom; Sonic was sitting at the stand.

"And then John prooved his insanity by pulling out a remote to call in a bomb threat." said Sonic.

Rayman was standing next to Sonic.

"No further questions you're honor." said Ray.

John groaned.

"Objection, this whole courtroom is stacked against me." said John.

The lawyer who was Fat Tony bangged his gabble.

"What're you talking about?" said Fat Tony.

"The lawyer for the prossecution is the witnesses friend and co worker, you're a mob boss, and that is definetly not a jury of my peers." said John.

The jury which was full of mobsters looked angrily at John.

"You'll pay for trying to ruin Sonic the Hedgehog's reputation." said one of the mobsters.

"YEAH!" A Female mob member said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" said Fat Tony.

Then the jurers pulled out pistols and aimed at John, shocking the man who gulped.

"Seems guilty to me." said Tony.

He reached into his jacket and John screeched in shock.

"OH GOD, HE'S GOING FOR A GUN!" yelled John.

But the mob boss pulled out a smart phone.

John sighed in relief.

Tony dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Get me a gun." said Tony.

John shrieked in shock.

"And that is how you win a court case with a mob boss as the judge." said Sonic.

The mobsters started shooting at John, making him jump around screaming.

With Catfish Booray; the man was back in his swamp.

He sighed.

"That was one crazy experience I have ever been through." He said.

He looked around his swamp.

"I hope to never go through that again." said Catfish.

The hunter then went to his bedroom.

"I don't care if it is early I'm too tired." He said and went to sleep.


End file.
